Safer Than Before
by Commander Nosyniki
Summary: No one really knows what happened on Naruto's training trip. Whatever it was, it most likely wasn't eventful. But, what if his trip with Jiraiya was different? What if Jiraiya actually trained him properly, and what if Naruto found someone during all those years he spent away? This is what could have happened... Naru/OC Smart!Naru Not NarutoXJiraiya
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me again with **_**another **_**fic though this one is something I've never tried before, so don't judge me if I get it wrong! Anyways, I hope you like this one, I love these kinds of fic, but I can't seem to find any good ones, that don't have the OC as a vampire or someone from a different world.**

* * *

**Safer Than Before**

It was a warm day in a small town outside of Fire country. A small lone figure in orange walked around the village kicking a small stone as he went. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he was mumbling about 'child abandoning perverted old teachers'. The fourteen year old boy had bright blonde hair and striking blue eyes. His skin was pale but not too pale since it was a tiny bit tanned, and the vibrant orange jumpsuit he was wearing showed it. This annoyed boy was the one and only Uzumaki Naruto and the 'child abandoning pervert' he was mumbling about was the legendary Toad Sannin Jiraiya. The man who was supposed to be training his godson to fend off his would be capturers, but instead was looking and picking up women at the local hotsprings.

Naruto growled as he turned a corner and kicked the stone higher, making it go high enough it could hit someone in the face. All he heard was a gasp of pain and the rustling of bags, before he bumped into someone and fell down. Just before he fell to his but, he saw black hair. He looked up to see a black haired, jade green eyed girl who looked pretty angry.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Baka" she muttered.

She bent down to pick up the one shopping bag that she had dropped and walked away, leaving Naruto taken aback at her rude attitude and her similarities to Sasuke and Sakura.

The black haired girl stopped behind him and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, and if you were kicking a rock, then you better get off that small butt of yours and apologise to the person you hit. She seemed very sad about being hit for no reason" she said turning back around and walking away from him, walking with the crowd.

Naruto's eyes slightly widened, and he quickly got off of his butt and turned the corner, seeing a white-haired girl crouching down and picking up her multiple shopping bags and her purse. Naruto, feeling bad at causing the girl minor distress, decided to make himself known.

"Here, let me help you with those" he said as the girl's head snapped up, leaving Naruto trapped in the perfect amethyst eyes.

The girl cocked her head to the side and looked back down, pulling Naruto out of his trance and making his sense come back to him. He quickly bent down and picked up five of the heaviest shopping bags, only letting her carry the three light ones.

"Thank you…"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, and yours?"

"Aiko. Just Aiko. Thank you Naruto-san, but isn't that a bit heavy?"

Naruto shook his head with a soft grin on his face.

"Naw, I'm a ninja. See my forehead? That's a hiate- it's the thing that shows I'm a ninja and what village I'm from. So this little baggage is nothing to me" he said with a smile, boasting a bit.

In awe, the girl reached up and brushed his hair away from the hiate, to see it better. She got a bit closer, her face almost touching his, and she saw the Konoha symbol clearly. Naruto was stone-stiff and his eyes were open, focusing on the girl's eyes that were so close to his. His eyes soon shifted to her pale pink lips that were so close to his own, and so close to reach.

He could feel her breath right under his nose and it smelt like… roses soaked in strawberries. It was intoxicating and on instinct he took a little sniff. He almost groaned out loud but kept it in. to make it even worse for him, she shifted a bit, and got closer, touching him and he could feel her body –her well-endowed body- against his chest. He estimated she was a small 32C. His face flushed bright pink as he silently cursed Jiraiya for those lessons on the female body.

Soon though, Aiko moved back and got off her tiptoes, that made her as tall as Naruto's shoulders. She smiled at him gently and he saw trust and awe in those eyes- trust, because he didn't try anything while she was against him, and awe because he was a shinobi.

"Wow, you really are a shinobi! And from Konoha too…. So, that means you can't be working with Yuki" the last sentence was barely said, but Naruto still heard it- because he has awesome ninja skillz- because his hearing was better than most Inuzukas.

"Who's Yuki" he said curiously, though loudly, cocking his head to the side.

People stopped on the streets and looked at him with fear. It was quiet.

Then a shrill scream sounded through the air, and sharp sirens sounded through the town.

In a matter of seconds, everyone was running towards their homes in deep fear, picking up their kids and shutting down their shops.

Aiko shifted her bags to one hand and looped her arm with Naruto's running away as well.

"Why did you say that name out loud?! Ugh! It doesn't matter, we need to get to my house before they come out" she said hurriedly.

Taken aback, Naruto had to shout over the noise.

"Why's it such a taboo to say Yuki?"

Aiko groaned and pulled him away faster, going through an alleyway. the sirens got louder and Naruto's ears popped a bit.

"Not to be rude, but are you stupid or what?" she hissed but not unkindly.

Shocked, Naruto got a better grip on the bags he was holding as they turned a corner.

"I'd say 'or what'… But, what's going on?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to my house" she said taking a left turn, then turning right into another alleyway.

Suddenly, a figure jumped in front of them just at the end of the alleyway, where you could see a turquoise little house with a white door. Aiko screamed a little before the figure shot forward and clapped a hand over her mouth. Tears sprung to her eyes and she dropped her shopping bags as she frantically looked at Naruto, hoping he would save her.

"Ero-Sennin? What are you doing? Let Aiko go!" the blonde shinobi said angrily, upset that his perverted sensei made his new friend cry.

Jiraiya took his hand off the girl's mouth and took a step back. Aiko fell back into Naruto's chest, her eyes wide and her chest lightly heaving.

"You know this guy? She whispered, not that Jiraiya couldn't hear.

Naruto nodded behind Aiko, though she couldn't see it.

"Yea, he's my sensei"

Aiko nodded her head gently and looked nervous due to Jiraiya's prying gaze.

"And he's a pervert"

At that Aiko's eyes narrowed and she stopped leaning against Naruto.

Jiraiya decided to cut in.

"I'm not just any pervert, I'm the great Jiraiya, the magnificent Toad Sage, charmer of women and awesome Super Pervert" the two 14 year olds just stared at him before Aiko asked again, her eyes returning to their normal size.

"You know this guy?"

"It's sad, I know" Naruto replied.

Jiraiya waved his hands nonchantly.

"Whatever, you kids don't realise how great I am" he said.

Jiraiya looked at Aiko and smiled widely.

"Since this stupid blond said your name, I'm guessing you _are_ Aiko" at her hesitant nod he continued "Well Aiko, you have wonderful breasts at this age, in a few years, they'll be huge jugs! Like ginormous pillows"

Naruto and Aiko's eyes narrowed: the former because he was saying it to his friend, and the latter because he was a pervert and was observing her breasts.

Aiko dropped her shopping bags and marched towards the Toad Sannin, her fist cocked and female fury surrounding her entire body.

"Pervert!"

A shockwave encased the whole of the small town.

* * *

**Well, we've got some of Tsunade's power inside of Aiko, or is it just the power of female fury? Whatever it is, let's hope she didn't hurt Jiraiya-chan too much- Naruto still needs training and a Godfather. Anyways, I hope you liked this prologue which introduced our first OC, which will be our main OC. I hope you liked this chapter enough to continue this fic and read the other chapters.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm here another chapter of Safer Than Before. Here we introduce more of the characters, and to explain what happened in the last chapter and what caused such a reaction. What Aiko wears will be on Polyvore and you can find the link to it on my profile :) Anyways, let's get on with the story! **

**Safer Than Before**

* * *

Naruto sweat dropped as he put away the things in the shopping bags in the correct place in the kitchen as Aiko fretted over the unconscious Sannin that was lying on the couch in her living room.

The house really was lovely. It was a two floor house that had four bedrooms and a toilet upstairs and a toilet downstairs. The kitchen was connected to the living room, and the back garden was filled with beautiful exotic flowers and plants. Small wild animals lived in the lovely garden, making soothing noises. The kitchen had a typical design- white and black square tiles and brown cupboards.

The living room walls were painted a light green and had pink and red flowers painted on them. She had one black leather couch which was the one Jiraiya was laying on, a tiny coffee table and she also had about seven other small pillow seats on the ground, and she was kneeling on one of them.

When Naruto saw upstairs earlier, he was only able to see Aiko's room, due to the others being locked. The one Aiko slept in was the biggest room and the walls were painted turquoise and the bed sheet was teal. The bed was queen sized and messy. She had three pillows and they were all white with baby blue dots.

She had loads of small to large teddy bears scattered around her room, constantly making it warm and cosy. On her bedside table she had a huge book that was open and showing its cover. She also had papers, pens and pencils on it too, showing she was artistic and liked writing.

She had a vanity table that had body lotion, soap, shower caps, 24-hour body spray (Dove ;D) and perfume bottles that hadn't been opened yet.

"Ah! I hope he's okay!" Aiko said frantically, pulling Naruto out from the memory of what happened two hours ago.

Naruto left the kitchen and walked into the living room and kneeled down next to Aiko, placing his hands on his thighs, sighing.

"Aiko, calm down. As much as a pervert he is, he's still Jiraiya the Toad Sannin, he fought wars and lived. Even though you punch like Tsunade-Obaa-chan, he'll be fine in an hour or two" Naruto said feeling some wisdom and maturity.

Aiko looked reluctant, yet she still stopped fretting over the white haired perverted man, settling for just staring at him.

The two teens relaxed in a comfortable silence, each enjoying the other's company. It was a while before anyone spoke again, and when he did, he spoke in a soft tone.

"So do you live here with other people?" Naruto asked.

Aiko shook her head.

"No, I live here by myself after an…incident" she said rather quietly.

Naruto, not catching on cocked his head in curiosity.

"What incident?"

It was quiet once more as Aiko slowly turned her head to stare at him. Just stare. She didn't reply to him or comment on his question, she just stared at him as if he was stupid.

After a few minutes, Naruto was nervous and rubbing his head as the familiar stranger still stared at him.

"Um, Aiko-chan? Why are staring at me like that? And which incident?" the blonde said very confused.

Aiko still looked at him and slightly opened her mouth.

"You threw a rock at me" she said, diverting his attention away from the delicate topic.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was angry at Ero-Sennin leaving me to pick up women when he was supposed to be training me" Naruto said apologetically.

Aiko's eyes narrowed as she now glared at the sleeping Sannin.

"Yeah, I'd be peeved to if I had a perverted teacher slacking off and not teaching me when he was supposed to" she said.

Naruto nodded his head vigorously.

"He isn't my first one –my Jounin teacher, Hatake Kakashi, reads the porn that Ero-Sennin writes. It's called Icha Icha something"

"So he's the author of Icha Icha…" she whispered very quietly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What?" she said, innocently looking at him.

"Did you say something?"

"No" she said looking at him weirdly "Do you want something to eat?" she once again diverted his attention and stood up going into the kitchen and opening up cupboards.

Naruto looked at her eagerly, his eyes wide and his hands clasped together.

"Oh! Yeah of course I do!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jiraiya woke up to the smell of food and instantly jumped up to eat it. As he did, Aiko apologised profusely and muttered about how useless she was while the two shinobi sweat-dropped and assured her she was useful.

"I'm so sorry Jiraiya-sama! I hope you will never forgive me for the inexcusable act I committed. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Aiko kept on apologising while kneeling in front of Jiraiya.

Jiraiya scratched his head as he wondered what to do about the young girl who obviously was _very _sorry.

"Um, it's okay child-"

"NO! It's not okay Jiraiya-sama! I hit you, and that itself is an act that should never be forgiven. Please! Take this as a token of my forgiveness!" she shouted, thrusting a piece of paper at him.

Slowly he took the paper from her and opened it, not letting Naruto see. His face hardened as his eyes flickered back to Aiko. Suddenly, his face took back on his a playful nature and it was so fast that Naruto- who was still trying to see the paper- didn't notice.

"Ah, Aiko-san, you didn't have to do that!" Jiraiya said laughing boisterously.

Aiko stood up from the dining table and picked up the plates, going to the sink to wash them.

"But Jiraiya-sama, I wanted to! It's the only way you can forgive me by only a tiny fraction, but not forgive me fully!"

Jiraiya smiled at the young girl before putting the paper into his pocket and bonking Naruto's head when his hand reached for his pocket.

* * *

Late that night, Naruto and Jiraiya still hadn't left Aiko's house and were currently staying there for the remainder of their stay due to them having nowhere else to stay and Aiko being very generous.

After Naruto had fallen asleep in one of the rooms that Aiko had unlocked, Jiraiya and Aiko sat in the living room each with a cup of green tea. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jiraiya put his cup on the coffee table and turned to look at Aiko who was staring at her empty cup.

Awkwardly, Jiraiya decided to bring up the matter at hand.

"So, you're a fan?"

Aiko's head snapped up and she quickly nodded her head, also placing her cup on the coffee table.

"Yes" she sighed "I know I shouldn't be reading such a thing, but even I couldn't shy away from the pure greatness that is your work. The literature is fantastic and I love it!"

Jiraiya sweat dropped as she got very fangirl-ish towards the end, her eyes wide and gleaming.

"I can see that…" Jiraiya said hesitantly at first before smiling brightly "Though do not be ashamed little one, embrace in the perverseness and let the wonders of Icha Icha Paradise be known!"

Aiko nodded enthusiastically during his small speech but then deflated towards the end. She started wringing her hands together and looking nervous.

"Jiraiya-sama, I can't. There's another reason why I wanted to speak to you tonight" she said looking at Jiraiya with desperation.

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow and wondered what would prevent her from claiming she was a pervert. After prompting her to explain she sighed and elaborated.

"A man is in this village. His name is Yuki and he is a huge asshole and he is attacking this village. I would be fearing for my life if I even voiced that I had seen Icha Icha Paradise Volume _1_"

Jiraiya frowned when he heard that this man was attacking her village but still told her to go on. She then looked at Jiraiya with all seriousness.

"Yuki is killing all the men and raping all the women and children. _All _of them"

* * *

**Oh so something has been going on in Aiko's little, quiet village and her secret has come out! Where did this Yuki come from and why did she hit Jiraiya if she was a fan of his and a pervert? You'll just have to wait into next week when like, half of what I just said will like become clearer. Now for an apology. Sorry for the late update and I'm even more sorry for the late night update. My Wi-Fi hasn't be working for the past few months and so I couldn't really do stuff, so sorry. Also anything described in Aiko's rooms are things I like and it's my dream room. But Aiko is NOT a self-insert, those things are **_**weird**_**. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, it's pretty late and I'll check over it in the morning :) Goodnight z.z**

**R&R please, Thanks**

**JA ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back with a brand new chapter for Safer Than Before! Please add this story to you favourites and follows and please review since reviews are love! :) If you're wondering, this was inspired by Drake - Hold on We're Going Home**

* * *

**Safer Than Before**

It had been three weeks since Naruto and Jiraiya met Aiko and they were still residing in her house. She didn't mind though- she quite liked the company since she was forever alone. Though one night at around 3:00am, she awoke in her bed to hear two people talking to one another. It didn't sound like Jiraiya or Naruto, and it couldn't have been since Naruto was in an extra room sleeping, and Jiraiya had been out of town for a week to "speak to a friend".

Trying to find the noise, she slowly got out of bed, yawning as she stood up and slightly stretched before slipping on her slippers. The white haired girl lazily walked across her room towards her door and opened it before leaving it half closed behind her, and strolling down her hallway to the stairs. She slowly but inaudibly walked down the stairs to her dark kitchen.

Just as she was about to reach for the kitchen light, a sharp pain made itself known in her head and when she screamed, the pain returned harder than before and she slumped, her consciousness fleeing her for mere minutes as she was temporarily treated to darkness.

* * *

Naruto sat up straight in bed and quickly threw the covers off of his partially naked body, before disappearing from his room and appearing at the top of the stairs in an instant. Sleep left his body the moment a feminine scream interrupted his dreams.

He looked down both of the hall and searched for anything that was out of order. He almost didn't notice that Aiko's room door was half opened, but when he did, he frowned lightly and turned to go back to bed, when he heard two voices mumbling from where the kitchen was. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and quickly went into his bedroom to grab a few kunai and shuriken, for what might be a fight.

About twenty seconds later, Naruto was slowly making his way into the kitchen where he could clearly hear two excited voices conversing.

"Master is going to like this one!" he heard one croaky voice say.

"She's so curvy for her age and doesn't have the typical hair colour that most ladies have!" another voice said happily.

Naruto stood outside of the kitchen, but stuck his head around the corner to look at who invaded Aiko's house. He saw one fat, short and baby faced 'man' start to shove Aiko's unconscious body into a sack, not minding that her braid was coming un-done. Next to him was a relatively tall, thin and lanky teenager with spots who was holding the bag and ogling Aiko's night-dress clad body.

Naruto hissed in his mind, not wanting to alert the intruders to his presence just yet.

"Maybe Yuki-sama will reward us for successfully getting her this time!" the tall one said a tad bit loudly, his body shivering as his eyes became glazed over, no doubt dreaming about the various women his Master kept in his private chambers.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow as he took in the boy's words. Yuki? Naruto was positive that it was the same Yuki that Aiko was talking about a few weeks ago with Ero-Sennin when they thought he was asleep. Just the mention of his name made Naruto sick and the fact that his men attempted to take Aiko made his blood boil.

"Of course, he wanted this girl for ages now, but when those two guys appeared, it was near impossible to get her. But since the big guy is out of town and the other kid is asleep, it's as easy as pie!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his eyes flitted towards Aiko as she let out a soft noise- so soft that if it weren't for his enhanced hearing, he wouldn't have heard it. He looked back towards the two men and deduced that they didn't hear it, for they were too focused on Aiko's body to hear what she was saying.

The lanky boy tapped the shorter guy on the shoulder- still looking at Aiko whose eyes were fluttering behind her eyelids- and whispered,

"Master won't mind if we break her in first, right?"

That made Naruto snap and he moved from his place and entered the kitchen, kunai poised to kill.

A minute later, the short guy laid in a pool of blood next to Aiko, waking her up and letting her see Naruto slowly but painfully torturing the tall lanky teenager who was now crying and begging for mercy.

This was the _pleasant_ view that was ingrained in Aiko's mind and tears came to her eyes as she began to silently cry, while watching the sweet blonde guy become…_this_.

He was done two hours later, blood coating his hands and one of his kunai impaled into the man along with all of his shuriken. Both of the intruder's blood mixed in a pool inbetween Aiko and Naruto.

"Aiko..."

Guts and organs littered the floor and Aiko doubted that the stains would ever come off. She had been looking at the floor being covered with blood during the whole torture scene, but when Naruto called her name, she instantly looked up to gaze at him.

He looked horrific.

He was covered head to toe in blood, and it glistened off of his bare chested and stained his pants a red that will not come out- not now, not ever. His hair was highlighted with blood and it dripped down his face, making him blink multiple times. He dropped his gut covered kunai and flicked the remains of the men off of his hand, unintentionally letting tiny little drops of blood hit Aiko's cheek, mixing with her still flowing tears, and making a bloody stream go down her cheek and onto the floor.

Naruto stood there looking at her with his blue eyes and bloody face, while she looked at him with watery violet eyes and a bloody tear streaked face. Slowly he took a step towards her, trying to show her that he wasn't a threat to her. When she didn't move and just watched him with attentive eyes, he continued walking towards her at the same slow pace but with an air of urgentness.

When he finally closed the small space between them, he kneeled down next to her, pushing the short man's cooling body away from her. He gently reached for Aiko, taking her by the arms and pulling most of her body out of the sack bringing the girl towards him, settling her in his lap as he sat in a puddle of blood. She lay limply in his arms, but still looked at his face as he took a deep breath.

"I'll… protect you Aiko-chan. It's my nindo"

* * *

The next morning, Aiko awoke in her bed, the night's events still fresh in her mind as she shivered even though Naruto had thrown a sweater over her. Last night was torture and she watched most of it, since she had to look away at certain times. Taking in a deep breath, she turned around in her bed and faced the rest of her room, taking in the added object there.

Naruto sat on a chair in the corner of her room and she suspected that he only fell asleep about an hour ago, because after he carried her to her bed, he decided to watch her and protect for the night- lest there was another attack.

Aiko looked at his peaceful face and lovely blonde hair, she wondered how such an innocent looking boy her age could have killed two men in such a way, that it gave her nightmares.

Then she looked at him more closely and realised that the blood was still on him.

Just goes to show that shinobi are violent creatures.

* * *

**Phew! That's finished! You know I should really write my chapters **_**before**_** the day I have to post it because it kinda gives me problems with posting stuff! Remember to give love by reviewing and vote on the poll! :)**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
